


[podfic] statera

by sylvermyth



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, van/ven lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth
Summary: The room where Ven slept remained undiscovered, and the world met its fate, even as he waited. And waited. And still, neither Aqua nor Terra came to wake him, and really, without his friends, he had no reason to wake. So he slumbered on.No matter how well protected a place, or a person, there was always one thing that would find a way, past wards, and locked doors.Time.





	[podfic] statera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [statera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882978) by [sylvermyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-40252060/statera) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [statera](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7882978)

**Length:** 12 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://sylvermyth.tumblr.com)


End file.
